perdón por la interrupción
by PinknOz95
Summary: Robin ha estado obsesionado, nuevamente, con Slade. Ésto podría poner en riesgo su relación con Raven. Contiene Lemmon ;D!


HOLI!

Si, sé que no he terminado mi otro fanfic Engaña a tu novio… PERO! Hace poco fue cumpleaños de una chica muy especial **Stefania García**!

Este One-Shot va dedicado a ella, por ser una RobRae genial, apasionada con ganas y odiar a Starfire con la misma intensidad que yo :D! ajajajaj

Espero te agrade ;D

No se preocupen, sigo trabajando en mi otro fanfic, y para los que no lo han leído… léanlo x fa :D! me ayudarían muchísimo ñ-ñ

p!nknOz fuera :3

* * *

 **Perdón por la interrupción.**

 **Raven Pov.**

Hace varios días que Robin se encontraba trabajando en su cuarto, apenas y nos habíamos visto. He querido hablarle desde entonces, pues a veces ambos olvidamos que Slade puede ser más importante para él que su relación (sólo a veces). Hoy era uno de esos días. Apenas y había salido de su habitación para comer, pero solo después de varias veces insistiéndole al tocar la puerta.

Comenzaba a cansarme y a estresarme. Dentro de unos días sería nuestro aniversario y ambos habíamos planeado algo hermoso, él tenía una reservación en el mejor restaurante de Jump City, mientras que yo me había encargado de hacer una reservación en el hotel más lujoso que mi presupuesto me permitió. En un año, nuestra relación había avanzado en tantas maneras, y él era tan paciente conmigo en ese tema… definitivamente había llegado el momento en el cual me sentía preparada para dar ese gran paso con el… la intimidad. Esa era mi regalo sorpresa para el chico maravilla.

El problema es que ahora, siento que no estamos en la misma sintonía. Ha estado tan ocupado, que dudo que recuerde en que día estamos hoy.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a su habitación para hablar con él. Tengo que saber si sigue nuestro plan en pie o si lo dejamos para otro día; aunque la verdad, solo quiero que sepa que todavía existo.

Al momento de llegar a su puerta, dudé en tocar o no. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, nuestro amigos se encontraban dormidos… esperaba que él también se encontrara en brazos de Morfeo, así sabría que al menos ha descansado un poco.

Toqué la puerta débilmente 3 veces seguidas.

No hubo respuesta.

Me arriesgué a adentrarme, con la esperanza de que mis pensamientos hayan estado en lo correcto.

Me equivoqué. Ahí se encontraba mi novio con varios documentos, fotografías, periódicos y papeles que no logré identificar. No notó mi presencia, como era de esperar.

Carraspeé. No hubo cambios.

-¿Robin?

-mmmm….

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero, necesito hablar contigo

-¿es muy importante? Estoy…

-estas ocupado, cierto, lo olvidé. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Me giré sobre mis talones, pero antes de poder avanzar, escuché un suspiro.

-Raven… lo siento, pero.

-Está bien Robin, entiendo perfectamente. Iré a cancelar los planes del sábado.

Comencé a avanzar. Al momento de salir de la habitación, regresé a observar a un perplejo Robin observando el cómo me había ido, y regresado en menos de 10 segundos.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento, esperé que esto fuera momentáneo, que… no te dejarías llevar por Slade más de una semana… incluso… sonará cursi y hasta cierto punto egoísta, pero, pensé que al menos pensarías en mi un momento… aunque sea sólo uno.

-Raven, yo…

-¿sabes? Tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti, yo… yo estoy… estaba lista para ti, sé que es importante para ti, y también lo es para mí…. Pero ¡Azar! A veces olvido que el capturar a alguien de quien no sabemos nada desde hace…meses; es más importante que tus amigos, y entre ellos yo. Robin, me conoces mejor que nadie, y debes saber cuánto he esperado para estar contigo. Confío en ti… pero no sé si puedo confiar en que estarás siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, el chico maravilla se encontraba a escasos cm de mí, a pesar de tener ese antifaz, pude ver como mis palabras lo habían lastimado. Desvié mi mirada, también me encontraba dañada; quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía.

-Raven… te amo más de lo que quisiera admitir, y la idea de perderte… me aterra. Hace un año casi te pierdo para siempre… por culpa de Trigon y Slade

-Robin, recuerda que vencí a mi padre, no tie…

-No entiendes, no le temo a Trigon. – Me tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro al mío, fue entonces que me atreví a mirarlo.- Slade, ahora sabe la capacidad que tienes y tengo miedo de que la use en tu contra.

Bajó la cabeza, parecía derrotado. Inmediatamente rodeé mis brazos en su cuerpo, me había dejado sin palabras.

-Hace unas noches, tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que te tenía en su poder. Es por eso que estoy buscándolo.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos para calmarlo.

-No hay fuerza en el universo que pueda separarme de ti.- juré. –Ven, necesitas descansar.

Nos dirigimos a su cama, antes de acostarnos ambos nos quitamos nuestras capas y las dejamos en el suelo. Robin se recostó en el colchón y yo a un lado de él. Nos acostamos de perfil para poder vernos. Con cuidado, deslice mi mano a la máscara que cubría a mi novio y la retiré para poder observar esos ojos azules que me hacían perder hasta el juicio.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, podía sentir la respiración de mi líder a centímetros de la mía, con timidez, besé sus labios y me correspondió de inmediato. El beso fue cobrando intensidad, y con un movimiento seguro, Robin tomó mi cintura y me recostó sobre él. Podía sentir sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, bajando hacia mi trasero. En ese momento, yo ya no podía controlarme. Mis manos viajaron a su pecho, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, comenzaron a desabrochar su uniforme.

No recuerdo en que momento ambos uniformes acompañaron a nuestras capas, ni de como nuestra ropa interior terminó con ellos; las caricias y besos que Robin regaban por mi piel, me embriagaban; sólo fui consciente de que ahora me encontraba bajo mi novio, y él mordía mis pezones de manera frenética, sin llegar a lastimarme, por el contrario, me hacía querer más.

Mientras sus labios se ocupaban en mi pecho, una de sus manos iba recorriendo mi silueta hasta llegar a mis piernas, y de regreso, se detuvo en mi intimidad. Instintivamente abrí la entrada para él, pero el chico maravilla solo hacía círculos alrededor, rozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Hasta que al fin entró.

De mi boca salió un gemido que intenté callar mordiendo mi labio inferior. Las manos de Robin eran expertas, sabían exactamente donde tocar y cómo hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios, que ahora se encontrabas besando y mordiendo mi abdomen, hasta posicionarse en el mismo lugar donde hace unos segundos sus dedos se movían dentro de mí. Ahora eran sus labios y su lengua explotando mi intimidad.

En cualquier comento, morder mis labios no iba a ser suficiente para poder callar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, por lo que tomé una de sus almohadas.

Inconscientemente, pedí que parara, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar, él me dio lo que pedía, pero sólo momentáneamente. Tomó una de mis piernas y la flexionó contra mí. Sabía que ese era el momento, estaba lista. Robin me observó a los ojos, analizando la situación por primera vez, sin poder pronunciar palabras, asentí ligeramente dándole la oportunidad de entrar en mí

Cuando lo hizo, una presión cargada de placer me inundó completamente. Los gemidos que tanto había intentado callar ahora salían sin que nada los detuviera. Poco a poco fuimos formando nuestro propio ritmo.

Crucé mis piernas en su espalda y me levanté a abrazarlo. Quería sentirlo en todas las maneras posibles. Robin besó y mordió mi cuello mientras gemía de placer, yo sólo gritaba su nombre a diestra y siniestra, hasta que llegué a mi límite con un suspiro, mientras que él gruñio algo que entendí como mi nombre.

Volvimos a recostarnos en su cama, mientras repasaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Solté una sonrisa ligera mientras poco a poco me quedaba dormida

...

A la mañana siguiente, tomé lo primero que encontré para vestirme, mientras mi novio seguía dormido.

Una enorme sonrisa cubrió mi rostro. Me sentía feliz, llena, y muy cansada. Pero en el fondo sabía que había valido la pena.

Segundos después de vestirme, y volverme a acurrucar con Robin, él despertó y al verme con una camisa suya, sonrió.

Se levantó, se puso sus pantalones de pijama y me invitó a desayunar.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, nuestros amigos ya estaban despiertos. Entre ellos se veían con miradas cómplices. Las ignoré mientras buscaba un poco de té de hierbas y unos waffles. Vaya que tenía hambre.

Mientras desayunaba, caí en la cuenta de 2 cosas:

1.- Tenía puesta una playera de Robin, lo cual significa que desperté en su cuarto

2.- anoche había gritado mucho…y eso significaba que mis amigos nos escucharon.

Sólo un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente: " _mierda"._

* * *

y...que opinan?

muy suave? muy rudo? mejor vendo por catálogo en lugar de seguir escribiendo? T-T

ustedes son los jueces, yo solo vengo con el afán de entretener x3


End file.
